New Adventures, New Mysteries
by ChrisSims22
Summary: Yeah... So it's a murder mystery, people die. This is my first fanfic! Shout out to Fanfiction virgins! Woop woop! Ok, so basically, some people are out of char. and it is based on Pokémon Adventures Manga. Yeah, if you haven't read the issues, READ THEM. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! Ok, 'nuff of my ranting, love ya guys! ;D
1. The New Adventure

Ok, so this is my first fanfic... Please only give criticism in the form of constructive criticism, ya know. Compliments are greatly appreciated, too! :D Ok so this is a MURDER MYSTERY fanfiction. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF MURDER (blood and gore are involved in this story)

(Murders start chapter 3 or so) Please be reminded that NONE OF THIS IS REAL! ALL FAKE! Ok, done ranting now so love ya! ;)

Chapter 1 'The New Adventure'

Platinum Berlitz's POV

All of the Pokédex holders were here; the Kanto four, the Johto trio, the Hoenn trio, Pearl, Dia, and myself (The Sinnoh trio), and the Unova four. Now, technically, White isn't a Pokédex holder, but she decided to stay with Black.

Professor Oak of the Kanto region had called us all and said we needed to arrive at Vermillion City dock to board the next ship. The S.S. Turner was the first long-distance, inter-regional ship and was to make it's first voyage carrying the Pokedex holders to the new region, Jenja.

Gold screamed something unintelligible into the phone before he slammed it down. Crystal and White let out excited squeals before they hung up. Emerald and Black were challenging each other on who could be the first there, Dia and Pearl stated that they needed to start packing and left quickly. I sighed happily and hung up too, knowing that I would more than likely be spending another adventure with my dear friends.

Blue's POV

Woo hoo! Ok, so I just got invited to go to the new Jenja region! That's awesome! Me and Silver are going to do everything! Vermillion City is in the Kanto region, so all the others have to fly in from their home region. Ha ha! I'm going to get first Dibs on a room, as always. I'll probably save one for Red, knowing that he'll find a way to be late for this amazing adventure.

I began packing up my suitcase, and grabbed my last item. I hesitated. Do I want to bring that... thing? I guess I will... just in case.

Cheren's POV

Although I considered friends annoying, I wanted to go on this new adventure to the new region, Jenja. Black and Bianca were all ready to go, White still needed to pack up her clothes.

I thought to myself what would we do in this new region, there must be something to do, maybe there would be the Gym Leader challenge. It was present in every region to date.

If I am correct, which I usually am, The Pokédex holders from the Unova region will take the longest to get to Vermillion city, due to the long flight. White needed to finish packing up very soon, if this was the case.

Yellow's POV

A new adventure! How exciting and thrilling! The only thing I needed was one change of clothes, and my pokémon. I decided that I would no longer attempt to sleep in buildings on my journey, but rather under the stars.

They help lull me to sleep, and it is much more convenient. It would be a joy to be reunited with my friends, but I haven't really gotten to know the Sinnoh trio or the Unova four. I just hope that I can meet them without being so shy! But, I can't help it if I am, it's just natural for me.

I arrived at the port, to be pleasantly surprised that Red was there. He is usually the last one to arrive, always because of some out-of-the-blue situation that came up.

He waved and greeted me, "Hi Yellow! Isn't it strange? I'm the first one here!" I swear, he reads my thoughts sometimes. "Hi Red, are you excited for the new region?" I responded. "I'm so psyched!" He exclaimed while punching the air. I sweat-dropped and murmured, "Perhaps too much so."

Emerald's POV

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I asked persistently. "Have you shut your mouth yet? Have you shut your mouth yet? Have you shut your mouth yet?" Sapphire answered coldly.

Ruby, Sapphire and myself were all on our flying-type pokémon, soaring towards the Kanto region for our new quest. "Actually, you two, we are just flying over Tohjo Falls." I looked down and sure enough, I got air sick. Ruby snickered, "Sorry Emerald, I couldn't resist."

Sapphire and Ruby high-fived for getting me to be quiet while my face turned the same color as the jewel in my forehead.

"Tha...that's not... F-funny, j-j-jerks." I told them sickly. Sapphire simply stuck her tongue out at me and Ruby looked on perhaps a little regretfully.

Diamond's POV

Me, Pearl, and Platinum had finally arrived in the Kanto region, after our inexplicably quick packing and even faster trip. Pearl was sprinting towards the ship the second it was in his sight.

Pearl and I had known each other since childhood, we almost always knew what the other was thinking or feeling. For Pearl, if the emotion doesn't reach his eyes, it is forced.

Me and Platinum walked to the S.S. Turner with a little more self-control. Red, Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Gold, Silver, and Pearl were all there; Gold, Blue and Crystal were annoying Silver, whose eye was twitching. Pearl was greeting Yellow who looked down-right overwhelmed by his hyper personality. Platinum and I struck up a conversation with Red.

We were discussing possibilities of Jenja until we heard two shrieks from the water. We all looked over to find Ruby and Sapphire in the water and Emerald looking sickly green above them. "Dude! We were almost there!" said Ruby. "Th-that's for m...making me s-sick for half the r-ride." "Grrrawr!" Sapphire roared after climbing onto the pier.

"Get your little butt down here so I can kick it back to the Hoenn region!" All but Emerald and Sapphire sweat-dropped, including Ruby who had managed to get onto the pier with Crystal's help.

Bianca's POV

"Eek! We're going to be the last ones there! Come on, you guys!" I yelled back at them nervously. If we are the last ones there, we leave a bad first impression and then they won't like us and we'll be the laughing stock of the Pokédex holders!

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Black on an Unfezant that he recently caught. "Bianca. It's ok, we are the farthest away so they'll understand. Stop stressing too much." He said with a smile. I returned it and thanked him for calming me down.

"Oh, oh! Look we're over Saffron City right now!" White said with sparkling eyes. I could see the Silph Co. building and the Magnet Train. And all those people! Wow!

"We should be arriving at the S.S. Turner dock in about 1 minute." Cheren stated. "I do believe you mean, 1 minute till epic, new adventure!" Black responded. White and I giggled at Black's joke, but I don't think he meant it to be funny.

"Bubu and I can't wait to see if they have musicals!" White said excited. "I hope they have Castelia cones!" I said dreamily. The other three laughed nervously while I was still in my own world of freeze goodness and was called out by a "Pier-Ho!" from Black.

We looked and saw everyone greeting Green. We hopped down and returned our pokémon and greeted the other Pokédex holders.

Gold's POV

I'm pumped for this new region. I mean, who wouldn't be?

But I keep getting this weird, ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach, like some spoiled food or something but I know that that's not it. I'm getting progressively more worried the more I try to ignore it. That's not the only weird thing, though.

Why didn't we get more information from Professor Oak? We only got where we're going, when we're going, and how we're getting there. Nothing else. No updated Pokédex, no particular reason as to why we should go, we just assumed it was to have a new adventure, not even so much as a goodbye from the old man.

My third and final question, why do some other people seem nervous? Especially Blue and Green. Blue seems protective of her bag, hence the red handprint on my face after I tried to sneak a peek. Green came really late, just barely before the Unova Pokédex holders, but he won't tell anyone why.

"Alright, you lot. The S.S. Turner is now boarding!" spoke the first mate of the ship. There were a chorus of woops and hollers from the group mostly from the Unova group, excluding Cheren.

We began boarding, in order to be fair, by order of arrival. First Red, which earned so claps that he was no longer last, then Yellow, Blue, Crystal, who decided to bunk with Yellow; myself, Silver, who I forced to share my room much to his displeasure; Pearl, who picked a room that both he and Dia would like; then Dia, who automatically went to Pearl's room; Platinum, who shared with Blue; Ruby, Sapphire, who was directed by Crystal to her and Yellow's room; Emerald, who got to be in Ruby's room; Green, who everyone already knew was going to be sleeping in Red's room; then Black, Cheren, Bianca, and finally White, who bunked respectively.

It was required that everyone share a room with someone due to most rooms not yet being available.

Silver's POV

My 'roommate' arrangement can be changed, right? Whatever, I'm just easily annoyed by Gold, even though lately he has been focused on something. He's so... Happy and naïve as hell. The world isn't made of sunshine and 'how do you do's'.

It's not that I hate Gold, it's just that he's not a friend. I only have and only will have one friend, Blue. All others I hate or I find tolerable. Among these special exceptions are Gold, Crystal, Green, Red, and Yellow. I can stand them.

Blue... She is the closest thing I have to family. She was there for me during my childhood with the Mask of Ice, there for me during my adventure to finally defeat the Mask of Ice, there for me when I was trying to find my family, and there for me after I found out my father was Giovanni, the leader of the notorious crime syndicate, Team Rocket.

She is my sister and always will be the only one to crack my ice-cold heart. Gold keeps trying to be "buddy-buddy" with me , but friendships or any kind of human interactions aren't really my thing.

-~~~-  
POST EDITORIAL  
First off, thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. Ok, ok so if you didn't read the top section, you're probably like WTF THIS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE. Hold on, because the murders and gruesome stuff starts at Chapter 2 or maybe 3, depending. I really, sincerely hope you guys are liking my story, reviews are really appreciated, especially constructive criticism and positive comments. Plus, do you guys think you know who the murder will be yet? Or who might have a chance at apprehending him or her? Love ya guys! ;D


	2. The SS Turner

Woot woot okay this is my second chapter of my first fanfic and I was wondering if you wonderful people out there had an idea for a title to this story? I have yet to come with so I resorted to desperation *see title above*

Ruby: Yup, he's desperate alright.

Also, sorry if the Pokédex holder are OOC (out of character) I just might view them in a different way than you. I'll probably post a list of what I think each character is like at the end of this chapter. Alright, enough of my rants so love ya! ;)

WARNING: SPOILER FOR POKÉMON ADVENTURES MANGA

Chapter 2 'The S.S. Turner''

Pearl's POV

We are STILL on the S.S. Turner at Day 5! I know, I know, sometimes I'm impatient but UGH! It's so boring on the ship.

Green doesn't talk, Yellow is too shy, Blue is acting weird, Silver has no sense of humor, Gold is being strangely distant with his thoughts, Sapphire is more crazy than me, Emerald is seasick AGAIN, Platinum is being more serious than usual, Black is too focused on the new adventure, White is still planning her next Musical, and Cheren only likes to play chess.

Only Red, Crystal, Ruby, Dia and Bianca are trying to have fun. Me and Dia are practicing new routines throughout the day for the new region. We nailed some really good ones down to! Crystal and Ruby were practically in tears from laughing so hard!

Gold has so far spent the entire day in his cabin thinking about something. Dia feels especially bad because Gold has yet to eat something, according to Silver. I'm starting to get worried, but maybe he's pondering about new strategies to win Gym Badges? But even Platinum hasn't planned for an entire day for something like that.

Sapphire's POV

Gragh! Green is talking to no one! No matter how hard you try, he ignores you! He seems so edgy, it's so annoying! I want to choke him it's so frustrating!

Anyway, Crystal, Blue, Platinum, White, Bianca, Yellow and I were talking at night about everyone and Gold came up. People are saying he spent the ENTIRE DAY staying in his room thinking about something. I noticed Crystal blush, with my keen eyesight and all. "Ooh, Crystal what if he was thinking about you~~?" I suggested. Her face was now the color of Silver's hair.

Gasps echoed throughout the room. "Crystal do you like Gold?" Platinum finally spoke up. Before giving her response, she elbowed me in the ribs. "M-maybe just a l-little?" "EEEEEE!" Could be heard through the walls as Platinum, Blue, White, Bianca, Yellow and I demanded details. "What do you like about him?" "Is it his hair?" "Oh, oh! Is it his personality?" "What about his fashion sense?" "His looks?" We bombarded Crystal with questions until Bianca screamed, "QUIET!"

Everyone gaped at her with wide eyes. She giggled and slammed a giant make-up bag on the table in the center of the room. "I think Crystal needs a make-over~~~!" She sing-songed. More "EEE!" Could be heard as they shuffled Crystal toward the table.

I jumped down from the top bunk along with Yellow. White and Platinum got off of the bottom bunk and dragged Crystal to the table with them. Blue and Bianca were ready at the table with huge grins splitting their faces.

Red's POV

I could hear excited screams from the girl's room next door. I witnessed Green speak his first word on the trip thus far. He slammed his fist on the wall and screamed, "SHUT UP!" They continued and he realized his efforts were futile.

"H-hey Green?" I asked timidly, afraid of his anger when he was tired. "Yeah?" I heard him respond. Phew, he's in a good mood, ok.

"Why aren't you talking to anyone before tonight?" I questioned. "Oh, um... No reason." He rolled over to face the wall. "O-ok..." I stuttered. It wasn't for no reason. There's something that that Oak is hiding, and I intend to find out. More excited screams from Yellow, Crystal, and Sapphire's room.

Black's POV

How loud can girls be? I have figured it out. As loud as a group of Exploud. Me and Cheren were in the farthest room away but still heard them, loud and clear.

"Cheren, you're smart, right?" I asked him, hoping he was still awake. "That was nearly the dumbest question I have ever heard, Black." He responded groggily. "Who asked you the dumbest question?" I responded, knowing the answer.

"You. Who else?" He snapped. "You better believe it. But, in all seriousness, do you know what Gold is thinking about?" I said seriously. "Unless someone told me, there's no way I could figure out what someone else is thinking, Black. Now go to bed." He said with a sigh.

I heard Cheren roll over, signaling he was longer up for conversation. I laid in my bed, hands folded behind my head thinking. 'What is going on with everyone? They're all edgy.'

Crystal's POV

Bianca has everything in that make-up bag. I almost didn't recognize myself. "Oh, oh! What about her clothes?" White questioned the group. A smile spread across the room going from face to face.

They immediately began rushing to the closet, me in tow. They picked about 25 different outfits for me to try on, each one felt just weird. Until number 22.

I walked out, red shoes, white knee-high socks with black covering the top rim. I had on a black undershirt, covered by a shirt with white collar. I had blue overalls over that, and a white hat with a red bow on it. I had my signature two ponytails poking out from either side of the hat, too.

"Beautiful!" "You look amazing!" "Oh my gosh, totally new look!" I spun around, feeling satisfied that I have new clothes that will hopefully get Gold's attention! I giggled then looked at the time.

"Thank you all so much for your opinion, but it's rather late and I'm getting tired." I said. "Goodnight!" Platinum, Blue, Bianca, and White chorused as they left the room. "I never knew you had feelings for Gold, Crystal." Yellow said once they were gone.

I yawned and stretched while saying, "I didn't always feel this way, it was a gradual thing, ya know?" Both Sapphire and Yellow nodded and then got into their beds. I slipped into mine and into sleep.

White's POV

I still find it hard to think of Crystal and Gold as a couple. I mean, they are best friends and all, aren't they? My head was still reeling over the day's events and what happened tonight.

I was going to talk to Bianca about it, but the second her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. I giggled at the sight before climbing into the top bunk.

I began thinking to myself, 'Blue was strange today but tonight she seemed pretty normal. Green wouldn't talk to anyone, neither would Gold. But Green didn't seclude himself in his room to think. I pondered over this before my eyelids shut.

-~~~-  
Ok, I have decided that the first murder will occur in chapter 3. Who will it be? Did any of you realize that Crystal's new clothes are Lyra's? Haha horrible transition of character, I know. Anyway, as promised, here is a list of the Pokédex holders personalities summed up in one or two words~~~  
Red-Fun-loving •  
Green-Smart, rude •  
Blue-Obnoxious, loud. •  
Yellow-Shy, adventurous. •

Crystal-Nice, energetic •  
Silver-Cold and distant •  
Gold-Annoying, energetic •

Ruby-Smart •  
Sapphire-Wild •  
Emerald-Happy •

Pearl-Loud •  
Dia-Hungry •  
Platinum-Smart, calm •

White-Girly •  
Black-Mature •  
Cheren-Smartass •  
Bianca-Hyper, clumsy •

Who is going to get murdered and just why are some acting strangely? *ahem Green, Blue, Gold *ahem* Excuse my weirdness. Love ya guys! ;)


	3. The Eyewitness

Three chapters, one Pokédex holder is out! That's right, kiddies! Someone is getting murdered! Why am I talking about this excitedly?

Also, do you guys think it's better for me to talk in different POV's, one POV, or just third person? For this chapter, I'm sticking with different POV's but tell me what ya think in the reviews.

Alright enough of me ranting about random stuff, love ya guys!

Yellow: He always says that...

Chapter 3 'The Eyewitness'

Green's POV

Red is starting to ask questions. Crap. When Red wants something, he doesn't stop at anything for it. Double crap. There's no way he's asleep right now.

If he finds out the reason that I was late, I'm done for. People would talk, and when people talk, the people they talk about get screwed over.

I guess the only safe place where it won't exploited and laughed at is my own mind. My second job has good pay, almost as much as being a Gym Leader. I only took the job to help pay my grandfather's bills.

If people figured out that my second job is a magician at kid's birthday parties, I would die of embarrassment.

Author's Note:  
Yup. Green's big secret. AHAHAHA I love it I love it I love it Sorry for all the dramatic build up for the let down btw. Love ya guys!

Ruby's POV

Someone could have told me Emerald snores. Jeez, he kept me up almost all night. I sighed, but it was drown out by his snores. I decided to go for a walk around the ship.

I stopped at the deck looking at the stars. They were beautiful tonight I heard footsteps, so I turned around. I saw Yellow, doing the same as I. I was about to start walking over to her, but I noticed someone.

They were right behind Yellow and suddenly, two hands jolted out and grabbed her neck. I looked on in horror as Yellow was being choked before him. She struggled but couldn't get loose.

Before my mind could even process what was happening, Yellow went limp. Whoever it was let go and she collapsed to the ground. They faded into the shadows leaving Yellow on the ground.

I began shaking, with silent tears traveling down my face. I fell to my knees and crawled over to Yellow. I put her face on my knees. "O-Oh my god, Y-Yellow. I'm so s-sorry, I-I c-could have s-saved you!"

I began sobbing while holding her. She was dead, and I could have saved her. I didn't even try going back to my room, I just cradled her in my arms until morning, when we arrived in the Jenja region.

Silver's POV

I awoke to sniffling and quiet sobbing. I sat up, wondering why would someone cry at this hour. I looked over at Gold, still soundly sleeping. Sighing, I put some clothes on and pushed the door open.

I looked up and down the hall, attempting to pinpoint the noise. 'The front of the ship...' I thought to myself.

I strolled down the hallway, assuming I was the only one up. I looked towards the very tip of the ship and edited my last statement. I was the third person up this morning.

I scanned my surroundings, taking note that we had arrived in the Jenja region. I walked up to see Ruby crying over Yellow.

I kneeled down beside him and told him, "Why are sobbing, you're going to wake everyone up! I'm surprised Yellow isn't awake with that noise." He processed my last sentence before lifting his head and letting out a wail of despair.

I grabbed him roughly, "Didn't I just say to keep it down?!" I seethed. He looked at me, heartbreak and eternal sadness in his eyes.

"She can't wake up. She died. And I just watched." He said before letting out another round of sobs.

I stood, paralyzed, while my brain went through each word he just said.

Blue's POV

I was awakened by crying. I threw clothes on and barged out of the room prepared to start going off until I saw who was crying.

Silver had silent tears running down his face and was seemingly unable to move and Ruby's eyes were red and puffy, and looked like he had been crying all night or something.

That was the first time I had ever seen Silver cry. I slowly walked up, now able to recognize Yellow in Ruby's lap. She was completely limp, like the life had been drained out of her.

And then it all hit me with the speed of the Magnet Train. The life had been drained out of Yellow. "Is she... Is she... Is she d-..." I kept faltering, unable to say the word. Ruby looked up and only nodded sadly.

This... This can't be. She was having fun last night, with me and all the girls. She was one of my closest friends and now. Now she's gone.

"I will find who did this, and kill them." She swore to Yellow while tears fell down.

Black's POV

I looked at the clock. 'Oh crud! I'm probably the last one up! Today was even the day they were supposed to arrive at the new region!' I thought to myself.

Even Cheren was awake, probably waiting and tapping his foot on the ground.

He threw his clothes on, and rushed out the door, to find everyone at the nose of the ship. "Sorry I'm late guys! I-" Sapphire slapped a hand over his mouth and pointed towards the ground.

Yellow was sleeping, what's wrong with that? Someone needed to wake her up so they could start leaving. People were quietly crying around him. Realization hit him, "So is she really g-gone?"

A sad nod as his only answer. Wait- she couldn't have killed herself so... HOLY CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD. "IF SHE DIDNT KILL HERSELF, SHE COULDN'T HAVE, THAT MEANS SOMEONE ONBOARD KILLED HER." He started hyperventilating.

He's onboard a ship with a murderer- nay, HAS BEEN ON A SHIP WITH A MURDERER FOR SEVERAL DAYS.

-~~~-That's right, Yellow is officially the first. Sorry all you Yellow lovers out there! (Such as myself) Too nice and innocent for her own good... Oh yeah, the S.S. Turner has officially been quarantined for health violations and now heading back to Vermillion City for fixing. Most of the murders will occur on the way back... Just in case, this bit will also be in the next chapter... Alright, thanks so much for reading and reviews are appreciated. Who do you think the murderer is?~~ Who gon' be da next victim?~~  
Find out by reading the rest of the story, duh. Alright, love ya guys!


	4. The Innocent

So, poor poor Yellow, right? She didn't have to die, but was choked to death. Silver's emotional barrier turns out has cracks in it, Ruby is now scarred for life for the second time, (WARNING: THAT WAS A POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA SPOILER) and Black is scared shitless. Also, Green is a magician at kid's birthday parties. There's a reason it's called fanFICTION. Haha, enough of my yapping, love ya guys! ;)

Chapter 4 'The Innocent'

Platinum's POV

Because of an apparent health violation, the ship was forced to go all the way back to Kanto, they didn't even bother letting us get off.

Another two weeks on this ship with a murderer. People began having their suspicions of Ruby; he was the first one their and had her neck easily within reach.

We all quickly agreed she had been choked to death and that Ruby needed to remain under watch as a precaution.

Green volunteered to watch Ruby, and he was given the job. 'Everyone was shaken up a bit, but we are doing just fine.' Thought Platinum. This was only day one on the trip back and they were already good to go.

Right as she finished her thought, a blood-curdling scream came from the lower deck. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and see White, shaking violently, with her entire front and arms covered in blood.

"C-Cheren..." She said as she fainted. Red caught her body just in time. Ruby and Green both emerged from the lower deck.

Pearl, Dia, and Black ran down the steps, Pearl tripping before regaining his footing, rushing to check on Cheren. Their answers came back as supressed cries.

Sapphire ran up to Green, "Please don't say you left Ruby alone with Cheren!" She said hopefully, not wanting Ruby to get in trouble.

He nodded sadly, "I just went to the bathroom..."

Ruby has now been locked in a room, but it's not much of a difference, considering all he does is hug his knees and cry. Sapphire and Emerald are now more depressed.

We moved Cheren's body but anyone has still yet to go down to the lower deck yet.

Emerald moved into Black's room after we came to an agreement that everyone needed to bunk with someone else.

Gold's POV

I have the same feeling as before except it has to do with secluding Ruby. I need to prove Ruby is innocent. Someone is trying to frame him.

I walked down to Ruby's room, making sure no one was around, and walked in.

"G-gold? W-what are doing in h-here?" He asked timidly.

"Ruby, I don't think you killed either Cheren or Yellow. I'm going to try to prove you innocent."

"W-why would you do that?"

"To be honest, I don't know, it's just a gut feeling that I have about you." I responded.

He jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you, Gold."

"N-no problem, Ruby."

It was only day two of the trip back, Yellow and Cheren were both killed. Suddenly, Silver burst in. "Gold," he began calmly, "why are you here?"

"Silver, what's going on?"

He looked down, "We just found Emerald's body, pierced through the tip of the ship."

Ruby looked at him in horror before bursting out of the room. "Ruby, wait!" I called out of him. Silver shut the door before I could follow him.

"Gold, why were you in HERE?" He growled.

"I-I think Ruby is innocent and I was telling him that I trust him."

"Well, that works out then, because now, no one trusts YOU! Isn't that funny?" He said sarcastically.

"But I've been down here this whole time!"

"That's what I tried to defend you with, but it didn't work, so now we only have Ruby to prove you innocent."

I thought about this for a minute, and while I did Ruby was pushed into the room by Silver and the door was shut and locked behind after Silver left.

"Gold, they're accusing you now."

"I figured."

Ruby looked at me, then at the door handle. He pulled off his hat, showing messy black hair underneath.

There was a pocket on the inside of the hat, containing hair pins. He picked one out, straightened it out, and sticking it in the door handle.

"Ruby?! What are you-" I started to say but was interrupted by the clicking of the door.

He opened it, and I stood there, mouth gaping open.

Bianca's POV

Poor Emerald! He was just a kid... Whoever did this is a really mean person! Me, Platinum, and White are hanging out with Blue, Sapphire and Crystal right now. We all just want to stop whoever's doing this!

"Ok girls, if we want to prove That Gold and Ruby are the killers, what should we do?" Blue questioned the group.

"B-but they aren't the killers!" Sapphire and Crystal responded. Blue sighed.

"They are the only choices we have right now. If we don't stop them, you could die, too."

They looked at the ground. "Oh, oh! What if we set up surveillance cameras in their room?" White added.

"Alright, ladies! Let's go stop these murders!" Bianca began to lead the group out of the room.

Ruby's POV

"Where did you learn how to pick a -?"

"Magic camp. Don't ask." We walked down to Crystal and Sapphire's room, we wanted to convince them that we were the good guys.

We heard a thud on the roof above the cabin. We looked up, to see the lifeless body of Diamond to fall down.

I caught him, and suddenly, the cabin door opened. And out marched Bianca, Blue, White, Platinum, Sapphire, and Crystal.

Red's POV

It was actually pretty peaceful. Me and Green were tanning on the upper deck. No disturbances, until a thud, and a girl screamed, "YOU BASTARDS!"

Green and I shared a gruesome look and sprinted towards the shouting.

There, we saw Ruby holding Diamond's dead body and Platinum being comforted by White and Bianca.

"What the hell did you two do?!" Green growled at them.

"Nothing! We did nothing!" Gold said confidently.

Green lunged at him and pinned him against the wall. "You just murdered someone in cold-blood, and you're talking to me in THAT tone?!" Green spat out.

Gold shrugged, "Look at the roof." I took a step back to look and nearly double-over in shock at the trail of blood left from the body of Diamond.

Ruby said what I couldn't say, "He was pushed off the roof like this, you have to believe us."

Platinum stood up, took shaky steps back to where I was standing and turned around.

She then looked at everyone there. "I believe that Ruby and Gold... are innocent."

Pearl's POV

We all began eating. It was dinner time, and on the first day we agreed that everyone eats together.

Surprisingly, Dia was the last one to the table. Strange, he's always the first.

He still has yet to arrive, though. I'm getting kind of worried.

"Has anybody seen Dia?" I asked the group. Crystal, Blue and Bianca winced as if they had been slapped and Gold choked on his food for a second.

He calmed down and quietly asked, "So no one has told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

Platinum started sobbing.

Wait a minute. No. NononononoNONONONONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

The world started spinning around me. "I think I'm just gonna- yeah." I said and sprinted out the door.

"Pearl!" I heard Black shout. I didn't care, I had to get away from everyone.

I ran to the nose of the ship. I made a vow right then and there that I would catch the killer of my best friend and make him suffer. Slowly.

Blue's POV

Everybody got up from the table and split up to look for Pearl. If we couldn't find him is our assigned area, then you were to go back to the dining room.

There's no way we're going to let him die, not after his best friend was just killed.

I went to his cabin with Sapphire. We looked around, but he wasn't there. So, we went back to the dining room.  
-~~~-Alright kiddies! That's all for chapter 4! Somewhat of a cliffhanger, I guess. Is Pearl going to be the next victim? If he isn't, then who is? And just who is doing all the killings? Btw, we still have 13 Pokédex holders left! Now go read the next chapter! (Once it's up) Love ya guys!


	5. The First Murderer

So, four victims, hmm? First shy Yellow, then smart-alec Cheren, outgoing Emerald, and finally the hungry Dia. I actually felt really bad for Pearl after I killed off Dia. *sigh*

Dia: Then why DID you kill me?

Oh, Dia. You're so funny. Now LEAVE! Ok, my nagging is getting a little bit long, so love ya guys!

Chapter 5 'The First Murderer'

Pearl's POV

I was leaning over the railing, tears falling from my eyes. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, I didn't bother turning around.

I now regret that I didn't. The murders would have been solved. Then and there.

The same comforting hand grabbed my throat and watched as I began gasping for air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black shoe from another person watching us with an evil smile as I was being choked.

I faked going limp, and whoever it was let go. I fell to the deck floor, and stayed completely still. The mystery person lowered two fingers to my neck, checking for a pulse.

I tried to hold my breath, but to no avail. They found that my heart was beating, and I could hear whoever it was opening a knife.

It went straight through my stomach. I attempted to cough, but all that would come out is blood. They walked away as I thought to myself, 'this is what those dicks did to Dia...'

Crystal's POV

Me and Bianca were assigned to go to the front of the ship. We tried to run there at first, but we both got really bad cramps.

I wish I could have a way to comfort Pearl. Having your best friend die... That would be the worst feeling ever!

We finally got to the nose of the ship and gasped. There, on the ground, was Pearl, hanging onto life by a thread.

There were purple bruises around his neck and a knife lodged deep into his stomach.

I screamed for help, tears rushing down my face. Bianca was panicking while was I slowly taking the knife out. I placed it on the ground next to Pearl, stood up, and slapped Bianca.

"Bianca! Pay attention! Pearl could die without our help right now! Stop spazzing, and help!" I said sternly.

"Right! Sorry..." She answered. "Ok, Bianca, you have to keep him calm and awake as long as you can, alright?" I told her. She nodded her head.

When were the others coming?

Platinum's POV

Everyone was back in the dining hall except Crystal and Bianca. At the other end of the ship, I hear a faint scream for help.

I stand up, knocking my chair to the floor in the process and sprint out the door. Green was hot on my trail as we ran towards the cry.

I could hear the others a little ways behind Green, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Pearl die, too.

Sapphire's POV

We were all running like crazy after Platinum and Green! Nobody except that crazy freak of a murderer wanted anybody else to die!

I was pulling ahead from the group, a couple years running for my life in the woods helped me a lot!

I finally got to the scene, Pearl was barely conscious and Crystal, Bianca, Platinum, and Green were all around him, doing everything they could.

I could hear gasps behind me and knew that everyone was here. I had a growl deep in my throat. One of those sick bastards did this and now they're gasping?!

They all began to get closer but that simple action set me off. "NOT ANOTHER FUCKING STEP! ONE OF THOSE GASPS WAS FAKE FROM A COLD-BLOODED KILLER AND NOW YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR DIRTY WORK?!" I screeched at the already silenced crowd.

Pearl gasped, heavily breathing for air. All heads turned towards me now snapped to the boy who had made the noise.

Platinum began crying, "P-p-pearl! Y-you're a-alive!" She hugged him while he whispered something to her. She stopped, the boat now falling under an eerie silence.

She started with a shaky breath. "T-t-there are t-two k-killers." Everyone stared with horror. "O-one has b-black s-shoes."

Gold froze like a statue. The only people on this ship with black shoes are Silver and White.

White paled until her face almost had no color.

"Silver. White. Get over here. NOW." Green ordered. White took shaky steps towards him as Silver walked over with a snort.

"What's so funny, Silver?" Green asked sarcastically.

"The fact that you would believe I would kill someone, that's all." Silver said blandly.

Pearl once again whispered something to Platinum. She seemed paralyzed, unable to do anything but look at him for any signs of lying.

She slowly stood up, "White, owner of the BW Agency of the Unova Region. You are to be put under custody for the murder of four people, attempted murder of Pearl, and plotting to murder 11 others."

A state of daze went through everyone. Silver broke the silence by saying, "Told ya I didn't murder anyone..."

White sprinted down the ship deck.

White's POV

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. I KNEW THAT WE SHOULD HAVE SLIT HIS THROAT, NOT HIS STOMACH CRAAAAPPPP. Yeah, ok. So I'm just one of the culprits, but hey. We had a great reason to do all this shit.

Red's POV

That son of a botanist! She thinks that murdering my girlfriend is ok?! Yes, Yellow and I were secretly dating. I chased her down, along with Ruby, Sapphire, and Platinum.

We all wanted these deaths to stop. And we wanted to give her punishment for who she killed. Yellow, Cheren, Emerald, and Dia.

She turned a corner, we turned a corner. She went down the stairs, we went down the stairs. We were slowly catching up and she knew it, too. Perhaps that's why she jumped into the water.

Pearl's POV

Seeing their black shoes right next to each other helped me compare. I still can't believe she wanted me dead.

"Hey, Pearl. Do you know who was the other one?" Crystal asked me slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "N-n-no, I didn't s-see him."

I was fading in and out of consciousness, but I could still see that it started to thunderstorm.

Gold's POV

So White tried to set people up to think it was me and Ruby?! What the heck is going on? My ears perk up when I hear gunshots fired. Well, that's one way to clear your mind.

I sped off towards the noise to find Sapphire on the ground holding her side. Platinum has a hole in her forehead, bleeding out over her lifeless eyes.

I gag at the sight, then I spot that the water is turning red. White, Ruby, and Red are in the water, White pointing the gun at Red's face.

Blue is at my side helping Sapphire up. She locks eyes with me, digs into her pocket, and brings out a gun, pointing it at me.

I stare at her with wide eyes. "What. The. Hell. Blue." I say slowly, backing up until my back is up against the railing.

"Gold, stop lying. We all knew from the beginning that you were White's partner." She said factually.

"You're the one who has the gun, Blue!" I yell over thunder.

Silver runs into the room, wide eyed at what he sees. I look at him in panic before Blue and White simultaneously shoot me; in the leg and the back.

Silver's POV

She just shoot Gold. Blue SHOT Gold. "Blue?! What the hell was that?!" I scream.

"He was White's partner, Silver." She says soothingly.

I run over to Gold. He's shaking and bleeding everywhere. But he's still alive. He's still alive. I can save him. Ok.

Ruby's POV

We watched as the ship got further and further from us. I tried to scream but thunder drowned it out.

White and Blue had both shot Gold. He was completely innocent, yet he may have been killed.

All that I could see of the ship now was a trail of blood in the water from Gold. I turned around to see White still holding the with an evil smile on her face.

"Got three shots left; one for each of us. How 'bout it, you guys?" She said with a smirk.

Red and I shared a panicked look and dove underwater. Bullets could be slowed by water.

We swam as far as we could away before going back to the surface and diving back under immediately.

However, a grip on my shirt kept me underwater. I struggled but couldn't get loose. 'This is how it ends...' I thought as I faded away.

-~~~-  
Sorry all you Ruby fans! And Platinum fans! And all you White fans! Because she is indeed one of the TWO murderers MWAHAHA! What is the reason behind all these murders? Why would she kill Cheren, a dear friend of hers? Ok, so Platinum IS DEAD. I know it may seem like she may not be, but she is. Sorry :( YES BLUE'S SECRET ITEM SHE PACKED AWAY WAS A GUN SHE IS KIND OF SCARY OK? Red, Ruby and White probably won't be seen for another couple chapters btw... This upcoming chapter won't have any murders in it, it will be about them trying to wrap their heads around what happens and trying to help Gold, Sapphire, Blue, and Pearl. Enough description, love ya guys! ;)


	6. The Accusation

There are now officially five-possibly six victims. The first four, Platinum, and now maybe Ruby. MAYBE. Read this chapter and you still won't find out if he is or not. ;P

Ruby: Seriously, getting drowned by White? Wow.

Be quiet, Ruby! The story's 'bout to start anyway, love ya guys! ;D

Chapter 6 'The Accusation'

Blue's POV

We all know Gold did it. He deserved to be shot. But I'm surprised as to why his own partner, White shot him. Maybe not to let the cat out of the bag?

We've lost Ruby, Red, and White. We don't know where they are, except that they are somewhere in between Jenja and Kanto.

I remember couple days ago when we thought that it was a new adventure. Ha, know we know the truth. Day 5 of our trip coming back, we still have nine more days. Only eight people remain.

Bianca's POV

Blue is going mentally insane. Gold, Pearl, and Sapphire are shot. Blue has a gun and isn't letting anyone near Gold or Sapphire to help them. Only Silver is helping Sapphire, Blue stands guard to make sure no one helps Gold.

I'm scared for him. And for Silver and Sapphire.

I think I'm going to be sick, I just realized that I have been sleeping in the same room as the killer. I have hung out with the killer. I WAS PARTNERED UP WITH THE KILLER IN EFFORT TO KEEP EVERYONE WAS SAFE FROM THE KILLER.

They said that there were two killers however. So one is still lying low.

Black's POV

I can't believe it. White is one of the killers. This can't be happening right now. Red, Ruby, and her are lost in the unforgiving sea.

She tried to kill Pearl and Gold and now probably Red and Ruby. I'm starting to think that maybe Gold IS the other killer. It's just a gut feeling.

Gold's POV

My gut feels like it's committing suicide over and over.

-~~~-  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
See what I did there? Black gets a gut feeling about Gold and Gold's gut feels like it's committing suicide! HAHAHahahah... ha... Love ya guys! ;)

Blue won't let anyone near me to help. I just close my eyes most of the day, I don't need their pitiful stares.

The only people who talk to me now are Blue and Silver saying he's sorry and Blue to ask why won't I just die already. Fun.

I bleeding out from my leg a lot, my back is pretty ok by now. Black has been acting strangely towards me, like he's disgusted or something. Blue probably got to him.

He's getting to some other people, too. Green looked at me different, so did Bianca. Dammit, Blue why are you doing this?!

Silver's POV

Sapphire is allowed to walk around the ship now, since she's pretty much healed from the gunshot, so is Pearl.

Black and Blue are starting rumors and there have already convinced Green, Bianca, and Sapphire that Gold is the other killer. That means only Crystal, Pearl, and I are on his side.

But Pearl has an eyewitness account of the other murderer, so he is important. Crystal's faith seems to wavering. Something is building up underneath us, but I don't know...

Crystal's POV

What if Gold WAS the other murderer? No, h-he couldn't be, could he? I mean, I don't even know anymore.

All that I do know is that Ruby, White and Red are lost in the sea, White is a murderer, there is a second one on the ship STILL, and Blue is slowly going mentally insane.

She took the gun out AGAIN when Gold stood up. He looks worse and worse everyday.

It's hard to watch someone you love suffer, but... But he could be a murderer. And that's not ok. So if he is, then I can't love him or be his friend.

Green's POV

I think Gold may be the other murderer. Blue had every right to shoot at him.

We were all suspicious of him at the beginning, but now we realized that White had murdered Diamond and Gold had been red-handed, but he lied and made an alibi!

I'm kind freaking out, just hoping that Red and Ruby are ok, I'm so confused.

Silver's POV

I finally got Blue to get away from Gold, telling her that I'll keep watch over the night, she needs to get some rest, etc.

I let Gold do whatever he wanted for a little bit, until I heard it. It was a splash.

Someone or something went overboard. I looked over the rail to find the body of Crystal stabbed in multiple places and her blood staining the ocean.

I stopped the ship and retrieved her body. I was actually sad because she was a really nice girl and I had thought of her as a friend.

I placed her body down, and walked down the hallway. I turned around the corner and I saw Gold standing right in front of me with a knife colored red.

I stared with wide eyes and started to back up. He cocked his head to side and took a step forward, "What's wrong, Silver?"

I looked around and saw Blue's gun. She must have left it for me or something. I grabbed it and pointed it at him, shaking.

"W-why? Why did you k-kill her you sick idiot? After I believed you when you said y-you didn't k-kill anyone." I had my head down, I didn't want him to see me cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I smacked it away. "NOT ANOTHER FUCKING STEP." I shouted at him. He quietly asked me, "Who was k-killed, Silver?"

"Why don't you ask your best friend?" I spat at him with disgrace and pointed down the hall.

He looked at me panicked and then ran down the hall. I dropped to my knees and threw the gun into the ocean and continued crying.

A pained wail came from Gold down the hall.

I take back what I said about not killing anyone, sorry :* Silver once again breaks down! A flood of emotion! I'm so weird... Ok! So status update on the characters!  
Red, Ruby, White=Lost  
Gold=Shot in leg and accused of murder  
Silver, Green, Pearl, Bianca, Sapphire=Confused  
Black and Blue=Accusing Gold  
Blue=Mentally insane  
Yup things are pretty normal. Love ya guys! ;D


	7. The Second Murderer

Once again, sorry but I just had to kill Crystal. Dearest apologies Crystal or Lyra fans! You guys will be shocked at what turns out from this chapter! *excited squeal* *straightens himself* I didn't do that. Not at all. Haha, alright kiddies. Story time! Love ya guys! ;)

Chapter 7 'The Murderers'

Gold's POV

Of course this would happen. Of-freaking-course. I literally just made myself a PB&J and forgot to put away the jelly knife and one of my two best friends in the whole wide universe gets stabbed to death and the other one thinks I murdered her.

"Silver you have to listen to me this is jelly I just made myself a PB&J, ok?" I said trying to calm him. I stuck the knife out to him, "Here, try it." He looked at me in pure disgust.

"IT'S JELLY." I said pointing to it. I then ate the jelly off of it. "See?" He looked at me, terrified. I face palmed right as Blue and Bianca woke up.

Blue started screaming, "If you tried to kill Silver, YOU. WILL. DIE!" She lunged at me, but Silver stopped her.

"Blue, he didn't murder anyone. He's innocent, I promise you." He looked right into her eyes, as if making a promise that she wouldn't accuse me.

"...fine, but what happened? And where's my gun?!" "Crystal... Was stabbed to death and then thrown in the ocean. And I threw the gun overboard." Silver told her. Bianca gasped, Blue glared at me but said nothing, and I let out a shaky breath.

"Why did you throw my gun OVERBOARD, Silver?" "It was for the best because it could have killed someone." "WHAT?!" Blue screeched.

Green, Pearl, Sapphire, and Black were all awake by now. "Who sets Blue off this EARLY?" Pearl grumbled.

Sapphire's POV

"S-so Crystal's d-dead?" Pearl asked Silver. He only means there's only me, Pearl, Green, Blue, Gold, Black, Silver, Bianca and maybe the three lost at sea. Th-that's a lot to take in.

I looked up at the sky. Rather than getting out of this thunderstorm, it seemed to be getting worse. A particularly big wave crashed at our side and we were all sent to the lower deck, most everyone made it except for Gold, Black, Bianca.

"Bianca! Gold! Black!" Green screamed into the upper deck but they were nowhere to be found.

Bianca's POV

Black, myself, and Gold were thrown to the front of the ship. Black and Gold were arguing because Black thought Gold was the murderer.

"That's it! I'm through with you lying about this! You killed your own best friend!"

Black took out a dull knife. Gold and I gasped. The sky flashed with lightning and I was thrown towards the lower deck along with someone else.

Red's POV

I had the S.S. Turner in my sight, after chasing it by swimming for a few days. I was tossed and turned by the waves of this freak storm. I was being rammed into the hull of the boat until I was finally tossed onto the ship and down the stairs to the lower deck.

White's POV

DAMMIT! Missed him by that much. Me and Ruby had been playing cat and mouse for an entire day almost, until we both saw the ship.

I swam towards it to kill more people and to help my partner, Ruby swam towards it to escape me.

Black's POV

I was sick and tired of Gold's shit. I was going to kill him in revenge, but when the wave hit, Bianca, I think Red somehow, and my knife were thrown to the lower deck.

Of course this would happen. So naturally, I decided to choke Gold instead.

Ruby's POV

I have never been so scared in my life. We are in the middle of a storm, I am physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted, by barely escaping with my life all day from White, and I don't know what became of everyone else.

I was able to make it onto the ship, but unfortunately, so was White. I ran from her until I reached the front of the ship. BLACK WAS CHOKING GOLD?! WHAT?!

I burst in between them by pushing Black towards White. Oh, crap. What if she murders him?! To my surprise, she helped him up. "You ready to get two more, partner?" She asked him. He looked at Gold menacingly. "Of course."

Green's POV

Either the water, or the murderer killed Bianca. I saw her, Red and the knife come in by the wave but the knife was thrown towards her.

She was stabbed right in the forehead.

Pearl's POV

Poor Bianca... I think her death was completely an accident, though. But Red is back, so that's good news! I just wonder what became of Ruby and White...

Sapphire's POV

I saw Ruby's shadow. I swear I did. I ran up the staircase to find Black and White each holding a knife and gun, respectively.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Gold and Ruby backing up fearfully.

Another wave crashes against the boat, and sends White's gun in my direction. I grab it and point it at Black and White they stare at me incredulously.

"Ruby, Gold! Get over here now!" I shout. They run over and we retreat down the stairs, but not before I shoot Black in the foot.

"GodDAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He roared. "Now you know how they felt!" I throw back.

I slam the doors shut and lock them before they could follow us.

Red's POV

Black and White are the killers?! What is going on?!

-~~~-  
Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnn! ?Worthy friends, we resume with Black and White being the killers~~~! Their advisor is still unknown~~~! Watch them gloat by the day, as visions of their murderous play, race around in their evil heads~~~! Though he's charming and she's slick, they're both unspeakably sick, they're despicable parasites~~~! What villians! BOOM! KILL! Who will scheme through all this, and through every NIIIGHT ON THE S.S. TURNER!

Sorry, I'm in the Aladdin School Play! Teehee I'm GUARD NUMBAH 2! #swagyolo

Their motive shall be revealed in the next chapter, along with who will survive their killing spree! Bianca... Died in a way her clumsiness would approve of. Haha but seriously, sorry Bianca lovers. :( Ok, ANYWAY, Red and Ruby are now back. Yay, and Sapphire's got a gun. e_e oh god help us all. GUYS GUYS GUYS JUST FOUND OUT 'BOUT NEW EMOTICON IS SO AMAZING  
oFTo -Do you guys see it?!

Hahaha sorry, I'm strange. Ok, love ya guys! ;D


	8. The Motive

This is either going to be the second to last or last chapter. I know, I know, you're sad that its ending but you can always re-read it! Read and review as much as you want! My first fanfiction is coming to a close :) Alright, 'nough of my ranting, love ya guys! :D

Chapter 8 'The Motive'

Black's POV

My foot was hurting like hell, note to self; thank Sapphire PERSONALLY :)

White stood back and allowed me to kick the door open, once again with my bad foot.

I immediately spotted Sapphire still shocked over what was happening. I walked over, stabbed her in the heart, then took White's gun back and tossed it to it's rightful owner.

Ruby's POV

They had just killed Sapphire. THOSE JERKS! Why? Why are they even doing this?!

Black had a stupid smirk on his face. "We're down to the last seven. Congratulations on making it this far in the game without dying!" White applauded us.

"Bravo! Bravo! I only wish we could have an ENCORE." She exaggerated.

"You. Will. DIE." Silver seethed.

"No, my dear, that's you job." White responded sickly sweet. And with that, White shot him.

"Silver!" Gold and Blue shouted. They rushed to his side.

"I-I'm fine." Silver said breathlessly.

Black walked up behind Blue and said, "Stop shouting, it's getting annoying." And stabbed her.

Silver's POV

Blue fell on top of me and gasped. Then she died. THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE HAD JUST DIED ON TOP OF ME. "YOU SICK, COLD-HEARTED BASTARDS!" I shouted hugging her body to me. Why? Why? Was the only thing I could think right now.

White moved over to stand next to Ruby. "Finally got ya!" She said with a smile as she shot him in between his eyes.

Red grabbed the knife out of Blue's back and threw it at White, killing her on impact. Black grabbed Red by the throat and the knife out of White's back and used it to kill Green, right in front of Red.

Red looked at his old rival with watery eyes, "G-green..." He whimpered like a kicked puppy.

Black decided it was best to shout in his face. "AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PULL DUMB SHIT LIKE THAT!"

He threw Red's fragile body across the room, narrowly caught by Pearl. "Well, well, well. The final four! Pearl, you tricked us into believing you were dead, then later identified White. Gold, you and Ruby took the heat off of us for the first five or six kills, thanks!" Gold scowled.

Black continued, "Silver, you managed to keep emotional levels high for us, and Red, you kept us guessing on what you would do next."

Gold stood up and spoke what we were all thinking, "Why? What could motivate you to do this?"

Black tapped his chin, as if trying to remember. He then walked to White's body and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey White, do ya know why we did this again?"

The four just stared as White stood up, brushed herself off and started to speak, "It all started back about six months ago... When we first talked to Professor Oak!"

"Oh yes, that's right! He said he wished he had more Pokédex holders like us, new and improved!" Black exclaimed.

"Oh, oh! That's when he told us there was a new region, Jenja!" White continued.

"And he mentioned that there was a ship meant to be inter-regional, but Professor Oak knew that there was a major health violation on that ship, so it would total twenty-eight days at sea." Black explained.

"Now, this ship was called the S.S. Turner. All the Pokédex holders were invited, myself included, but Professor Oak gave Black, Cheren and I a special mission." White said

"We were to kill all others, starting on the voyage back, so you silly gooses couldn't try to escape the ship in the new region!" Black finished.

"Wait, you said Black, Cheren, and yourself, right?" I asked White.

"Oh, I forgot to explain! Silly me! See, Cheren couldn't handle the pressure of killing Yellow, so I had to kill him." She told me with a wink.

I shuddered.

"It was kind of messy, considering it was her first kill, but you suspected nothing of innocent, girly White covered in blood, so we were golden!" Black said.

Pearl's POV

I can't believe this. It's all just a dream or something. "I-If Cheren killed Yellow, and White killed Cheren, then who killed everybody else?" I asked timidly.

"Thank you for asking! I was hoping someone would! I am proud to say that I killed Emerald, it was so fun and very good for a murder. I caught him alone and killed him in my personal favorite way, choking. I then was able to take the body to very tip of the tip of the ship, and pushed! Easy as cake!"

-~~~-  
I am very morbid. Very, very morbid. Oh, well!~~ So Sapphire, Blue, Green, and Ruby died! And White did, too. For like, 3 minutes. Lolz. Anyway, who's lunch will stay in their stomach after Black and White finish explaining how Cheren's throat exploded all over White?! Read to find out! PS yay this isn't the last chapter! :D love ya guys! ;)


	9. The Survivor

Sadly, this is it. I know, so sorry , but it had to end sometime. Thank you everyone for reading this it really means a lot. I hope you continue reading some of my other stories that I make. I appreciate everything you guys do, love ya guys! ;D

The Final Chapter 'The Survivor'

Red's POV

"As you can tell, I also killed Diamond. He was actually the closest one to solving the mystery at the beginning besides Ruby. He had figured that there were two killers, and that one might be me, thus he had to die." Black continued.

Pearl seemed to be trembling with anger and hatred.

"I found him alone at the dining room, I mean, where else would he be? I then saw you and Ruby sneaking around, so I decided you could be even MORE help to cover my back. I rolled him down and left as soon as White gave the signal!" Black gestured towards White.

"YOU BASTARDS! Teehee!" She screamed then giggled. She then stepped up to continue, "Oh, oh! Pearl knows this part; he ran away, giving us the perfect opportunity for a kill so we paired up and found you instantly. Black was the one to choke you, I watched and you pretended to be unconscious, which I do applaud you for! I insisted we cut your throat, however, just in case you did wake up, but Black shot down my idea." She said dejectedly.

Black looked apologetic, "But, it still worked in our favor, we nabbed a kill from Platinum and injured Sapphire, much thanks to White's perfect aim! And we separated Ruby and Red from the rest of you guys, too."

White continued the story, "Oh, oh! By now, paranoia has set in. Shown especially by Blue, when shot you, Gold. I was genuinely surprised, I didn't expect to have an opportunity to kill you so early. Alas, Ruby decided to fight back so I only shot your back. And for the next couple days, I didn't know the location of Red and was playing 'cat-and-mouse' with Ruby."

"Of course, we were speeding rapidly towards the end, so heads began turning towards everyone, which included me. But we couldn't have THAT, especially since there was still just enough of you to rebel against us and win. I naturally handed off the blame game to you and Blue, who was yet to get rid of her fear of you being White's partner. I saw another opportune time when you had a knife in your hand, naturally taking Crystal out so Silver emotions would make him disoriented in his accusations." Black calmly paced with speaking.

"Oh, oh! Then, it was Gold, Bianca, and Black on the upper deck with everyone else down here. Gold and Black were fighting, correct? Black knew it was best to unveil the REAL partner of mine! So he was going for the kill, but a wave saved your life, Gold! It carried Red, the knife and Bianca away! You see, we didn't want Bianca to die, but when she did accidentally, it was just so funny!" She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"That's so sick..." Gold murmured.

"When that was gone, I resorted to choking you, Gold. But even THAT didn't work, the water saved you yet AGAIN! But it brought Ruby and White aboard, so we still had the advantage. But, water saved your butt AGAIN! And well... So did Sapphire." Black exasperated.

White had finished her giggling, "And now dear friends, here we are!"

"So Professor Oak told you to do this?!" I asked in shock.

"Of course! Now, who wants to die first!" White exclaimed. "Hmm... Nobody? Ok eenie meenie minie moe!" She said going through each person with her gun, landing on Pearl.

"NO!" Gold yelled, but it didn't save the blonde-haired boy.

Silver's POV

This was actually happening. Everyone is really dead. I have really been shot. That is real blood coming from Pearl... Black walked behind Red and stabbed him in the heart.

"Red! NO! No... This isn't real." Gold began screaming but was reduced to whispering.

They started to advance on Gold, and my only thoughts were, 'NO ONE ELSE CAN DIE.' I stood up and lunged at their weapons, grabbing both from their hands and jumping back to be right in front of Gold, guarding him.

"You shall DIE for what you have done to the Pokédex holders!" I shouted to them before shooting Black in the heart.

"YOU JUST KILLED BLACK!" White screeched.

I then took aim at her forehead. "Good," I commented before finishing her.

I threw the knife and gun out of the window, into the ocean.

I turned to Gold and he was standing up, but shaking. "S-silver...?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Th-thank y-you."

"N-no problem."

EPILOGUE

Professor Oak was arrested for the murders of Red of Pallet Town, Green of Pallet Town, Blue of Pallet Town, Yellow of the Viridian Forest, Crystal of Violet City, Ruby of Goldenrod City, Sapphire of Littleroot Town, Emerald of Johto, Pearl of Twinleaf Town, Diamond of Twinleaf Town, Platinum Berlitz of Sandgem Town, Cheren of Nuvema Town, and Bianca of Nuvema Town.

Silver and Gold are now the last remaining Pokédex holders.

FIN.

Ok, so that's it. My first work of fanfiction! Ok, I admit, somewhat turned out to be HunterShipping/PreciousMetalShipping fanfiction... But, hey! Still good read! Thanks to everyone out there who read, I really appreciate it. All of you guys rock. 'Til next time, love ya guys! ;)


End file.
